Skyfox
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: The Freeway Chase, from the POV of an airborne reporter and one very confused anchorman back at the studio. The story came to me after watching a live police persuit on TV... Rated for implied language and violence.


A/N: This little one-shot is mostly from the POV of a reporter covering the Freeway Chase from a helicopter. All Chase scenes are written from memory so sorry about any inaccuracies. I don't own anything except Lucinda (the reporter), Mitch (the co-pilot), Rick (the studio anchorman), and their helicopter. About the title: "Skyfox" is the name of FOX's helicopter, which I don't own either.  
  
"This is Lucinda Vega of Channel 11 news reporting live with co-pilot Mitch Casey over the 101 freeway where we are following a dangerous police pursuit in progress! If you look closely you can see the vehicles involved in the chase, a silver sedan riddled with bullet holes being followed by a black truck, being followed by seven- no, ten- make that fifteen police cars. To any motorists on the freeway please be aware that the occupants of the two vehicles are armed and dangerous- We've just received information that one of the occupants of the silver sedan is none other then the terrorist leader known as Morpheus, who if viewers recall was rescued almost half a year ago- Ladies and gentlemen the passenger of the black truck is now standing up, leaning out of the roof, he has a machine gun aimed at the sedan!"  
  
"Lucinda, do you have any information regarding the driver and passenger in the black truck?"  
  
"No, Rick I don't but it appears these two are some kind of- Oh my God he's shooting at the car, no regard for other moto- Oh God, he's just shot a passing motorist! They're stopping at nothing to get the people in the silver car! Oh God, those poor motorists!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen this pursuit has just taken a tragic turn, it seems that at one or both of the occu-"  
  
"Rick are you seeing this?! The- the- gunman just- he just- went all funny!"  
  
"Luci I did see that, I can't believe it-"  
  
"Rick, one of the police cars' doors has opened, why is an officer getting out into traffic? Wait, who is that? Is that man from the FBI? It seems that he's about to leap into traf- (Gasp!) The 'FBI agent' just totaled that car! Oh the humanity and all the motorists!"  
  
"Luci I'm seeing it but I can't believe it..."  
  
"My God, what are they training Agents these days? How did he do that?! He... he... "  
  
"Luci? Mitch? Are you two all right up there?"  
  
"Yes, Rick, we're fine, but all this that's happening- Oh, it seems that the silver sedan has had it, it's coming to a stop on that overpass. Three occupants are getting out, two men and a woman, and oh my god they just jumped! The older-looking man and the woman have jumped onto that freighter carrying motorcycles and What is Morpheus doing?!"  
  
"It- it appears that he's going to go against his assailants in the truck with a sword and what appears to be an Uzi!"  
  
"But how- (BOOM) Oh my- YAAAAAAH! WHAT-THE-#@!*&%^$!?!  
  
"Sorry about that - We will be needing - your helicopter - for the time being. This thing wouldn't have - missiles, would it?"  
  
"Lucinda?? Who is that in there with you?! MITCH!!"  
  
"Uh, no, it's not that kind of helicopter, uh, uh, is it ok if we can keep broadcasting?"  
  
"Lucinda?!"  
  
"Sure, but we can't - guarantee your safety!"  
  
"Uh. Ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious gunmen in the black truck, which has just exploded, have somehow, er, materialized in the helicopter and are attempting to hijack it... Uh, they are- oh my God! The woman and the old man are on a motorcycle, and are going against traffic while being pursued by... a semi?!"  
  
"Wow, that's - different..."  
  
"The old man has just been rescued by Morpheus, and they are now riding atop another semi! It seems that the police are not after the woman... Another FBI agent (where did they come from?) has gotten to the top of the Semi some how and is now confronting Morpheus... This is getting weirder and more tragic by the minute!"  
  
"Lucinda, Mitch, are you ok up there?! Have they tried to hurt you?!!"  
  
"Rick we're fine, and OH god, the two are fighting! That agent guy must be very brave or very stupid, he seems to be unarmed and fighting a man with a sword! Whoa, the agent guy's good- Oh! Morpheus is down! He's been knocked off the roof of the semi and onto a car behind him... wait, wait a minute, it seems as if the people in the car tried to save him! The Agent guy is confronting the old man and LOOK OUT! Whoa! Morpheus has just sent the Agent guy flying off the truck and into traffic... Oooh, man, does ANYBODY care about innocent bystanders?!"  
  
"Not - Especially!"  
  
"What?! Why you insensitive... It seems that the fight is over, though how Morpheus and the old man will ultimately escape hangs in the air... Oh my God what is that driver doing?!! Ladies and gentlemen a truck driver up ahead seems to have gone berserk and is now plowing through traffic on a collision course with the truck Morpheus and the old man are riding! Oh God, they're about to- (BOOM)"  
  
"Lucinda?! MITCH?!!!?! WHAT JUST HAPPINED?!"  
  
(Static)  
  
(Static clears) "Oooh, I think we all got a concussion... Rick... did you see? That thing, swooped down... saved them..."  
  
"Lucinda... was that... a man? Flying?"  
  
"I think... it looked like a man... Oooooh, oh the humanity! GOD! (pause) ....Uh, what are you two going to do now? (silence) Are... are you all right?"  
  
"We'll let you off here - But we'll be taking your helicopter - We really - don't want to go home - right now..."  
  
(They fly off)  
  
"Uh, Rick? We're gonna be needing some transportation... This is Lucinda Vega with Mitch Casey signing off...THUD" (A/N: She fainted) 


End file.
